


Redeemed

by JustAFan08



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Good Tigerclaw, Redemption, The Prophecies Begin: Book 1: Into the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFan08/pseuds/JustAFan08
Summary: Tigerclaw feels guilty about killing Redtail and gets visited by Redtail in his dreams after he murders him.
Kudos: 19





	Redeemed

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t care for him while I was reading the series since he was just the antagonist, but after reading a few fanfictions I’ve kind of grown to love Tigerstar. I want to redeem him… never thought I’d think that when I originally read Warriors but here we are. Warnings: good Tigerclaw, kind of following Into the Wild, plot differences, Tigerclaw central, OOC Tigerclaw. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. All characters, settings, and places belong to Erin Hunter and HarperCollins.

_I did it. Redtail is dead,_ Tigerclaw thought to himself as he stared down at his red-stained paws. The large tabby felt guilt prickle under his pelt but he shook it away quickly.

That night, Tigerclaw fell asleep quickly and peacefully. 

_He woke up in a clearing filled with mist. Growling softly, the tom looked around for something to pop up. A few seconds later, a dead cat walked through the mist. Redtail. Tigerclaw gasped, guilt pooling through him as he stared at his murder victim._

_“Redtail… I-“ he was cut off before he could continue._

_“It’s okay, I forgive you. You’ve lost yourself, Tigerclaw. You could be the greatest cat the forest has ever seen if you stop this. If you continue on this path, you will destroy and hurt many. Don’t let it happen, Tigerclaw. You have not sealed your fate yet.” Redtail touched his nose to Tigerclaw’s head as the tabby tom bowed his head._

_“Thank you…”_

He woke up the next morning and shot up. “Are you alright, Tigerclaw?” Lionheart asked.

“I-I’m fine,” Tigerclaw answered quickly. “Just… a weird dream.”

The tabby could feel the stares of his fellow warriors as he walked out of the den. He sat and stared at his paws, not giving attention to anything as Lionheart, the new deputy, gave out instructions. _I knew I shouldn't have done it... a cat’s life lost for no reason. I didn’t even become deputy, what was the point? And now I’m getting dreams? It wasn’t worth it._

“-rclaw!” His head snapped up as he heard the tail end of his name. Standing in front of him was the new deputy, looking deeply concerned. 

Tigerclaw felt his pelt warm as he realized why the whole clan was staring at him. “Tigerclaw, are you alright?” Bluestar, who had been observing from the entrance of her den, asked, padding towards him. Tigerclaw froze for a second before nodding quickly. “It’s not like you to be so quiet and zone out. Is something wrong?”

“No,” the tom snapped, glaring at her. “Do I have an assignment?”

“No, you’re free to do whatever you want with Ravenpaw today.” His head swiveled around to find the black cat. 

“Ravenpaw, let’s go.”

Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw were soon joined by Graypaw, Firepaw, and Lionheart. As the two warriors watched the apprentices attempt to learn to stalk, Tigerclaw noticed Ravenpaw leaning heavily to one side. His mind flashed back to the battle, and he remembered that Ravenpaw had been injured. Normally, the large tabby would have forced Ravenpaw to continue, but he was tired and needed to think about his dream.

“Ravenpaw,” he meowed. The black cat stiffened before standing up straight and facing his mentor. “Is your shoulder still hurting?” The younger cat didn’t answer, staring uncertainty at the older cat. “I promise I won’t be angry, I just want to make sure that’s why you are leaning so heavily on your side.”

“Yeah… it hurts.” Tigerclaw stared at the cat for a second, before flicking his tail. 

“Come, you should rest before you make it worse.” With that, the two cats walked back to camp. Bluestar stopped them at the entrance as she left for patrol.

“Back so soon?” She questioned. 

“Ravenpaw’s shoulder is still bothering him from the battle yesterday, so I decided to give him more time to rest before he gets even more hurt,” Tigerstar answered, dipping his head.

Bluestar’s ear twitched as she stared at Tigerclaw. “You’re letting Ravenpaw have a day off? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I swear I’m fine, we just don’t need more unnecessary injuries.”

Moons went by and the clan noticed Tigerclaw was less and less fierce, especially towards his apprentice. Everyone wondered what had happened that changed the tom’s attitude, and the only logical answer was that Redtail’s death had affected him a lot. 

Little did they know, Tigerclaw was going through much. He mused about what to do as more dreams came, some showing him a bloody future and some of StarClan cats warning him of the future. Finally, he had had enough.

“Spottedleaf, are you busy?” The tom meowed as he padded into her den. 

“Tigerstar!” The tortoiseshell sounded shocked since Tigerclaw had seldom come to see her after he had become a warrior. “Are you injured?”

“No…” Tigerclaw sat down. “Do you have a minute? I would like to speak to you about something.”

“Yes, it’s fine. What do you need?”

“I’ve been having… these dreams from Starclan. They’re warnings about the future,” Tigerclaw explained quietly. 

Spottedleaf stared at him for a second. “Are you sure the dreams are from StarClan? It’s not often that they choose to send dreams to a warrior.”

“Yes… sometimes they’re the future, sometimes it’s a cat warning me about the future… It started after Redtail died. He was the first cat to warn me.”

“Maybe you should visit Mothermouth with me. Then you could talk to them more directly a-”

“Spottedleaf!” Firepaw walked inside. “I need traveling herbs for Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and I.”

“Are you going to Mothermouth with Bluestar?” Spottedleaf purred out as she gathered the herbs.

“Yes! Do you think I’ll contact StarClan?” Firepaw exclaimed excitedly.

“I don’t know…” Spottedleaf’s eyes held a soft, knowing glint as she examined the apprentice. “Do you know which warrior is going with you?”

“Tigerclaw is!” The young cat turned to the mentioned tom. “Did Bluestar already tell you?”

“No…”

“Well, Firepaw why don’t you deliver those herbs? You’ll be leaving soon I assume.” As the tom padded out, Spottedleaf turned back to him. “This is perfect! You’ll go today and get to see if the dreams are real. Report back to me when you get back.”

“Thank you, Spottedleaf.” Tigerclaw dipped his head and headed out, bringing traveling herbs with him.

When the five cats arrived at Mothermouth, Bluestar ordered, “Tigerclaw and Firepaw, come with me. The two of you need to stay here and guard the entrance.”

As Tigerclaw followed the two cats down the eerie tunnel, his pelt prickled uncomfortably. The air had a certain smell that did not sit right with the brave warrior. He shifted into a comfortable position when he sat in front of the Moonstone. His eyes shimmered in the darkness as he took in the lit-up rock and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_“Tigerclaw.” In front of him stood Leopardfoot, Redtail, Pinestar, and his littermates. “Do what is right. You know what it is.”_

_“Have you been sending me dreams?” Tigerclaw asked as the awe in his eyes faded._

_“Yes, we have sent you every dream of the future we could to help you turn away from the dark path,” as Redtail spoke, he stepped forward. “When you return to camp, Lionheart will have died. You are the next in line to be deputy but you mustn't accept it, Tigerclaw. Your fate has not yet been sealed.”_

_“When you pass, I want you here with me,” Leopardfoot said as she joined Redtail._

_“Please don’t do it, brother. Please!” His littermates said softly._

_“Tigerclaw… Do not make the same mistakes I made. Put your clan first. You will know what is right if you think of every warrior, kit, apprentice, elder, even the medicine cat. Think of how they will be affected by your actions. Think about what your future kits will think. About how they will be treated. I didn’t, and look what that led to. My son is at a crossroads with his destiny. I know you can do it, Tigerclaw.” The five cats faded as Tigerclaw felt something shake his pelt._

“-law! We need to leave, the camp is in trouble!” Bluestar snapped. Immediately, the senior warrior got up and ran.

After what felt like moons, Tigerclaw sat with his clan members, waiting for Bluestar to announce the new deputy. Many were expecting Tigerclaw to be appointed, but the cat ignored them. Dropping his head slightly, Tigerclaw thought about what the StarClan cats had said. _Think of the clan._

With that, he knew what to do, just as his wayward father had said. He glanced up when he heard his name. “Do you accept?”

The large tom rose to his paws and looked steadily at Bluestar. “I have to decline, Bluestar.” He dipped his head as the leader stared at him, completely floored. 

“W-what?” Many cats echoed her disbelieving cry as they stared at the tom. He looked on calmly, unphased by the outcries.

“Being the deputy is not my path, I’m sure of it.”

“But… you…” Bluestar stammered unsurely. Spottedleaf stood up and called up to the leader. 

“I agree with Tigerclaw’s choice. StarClan has shown him his destiny, and he has chosen to refuse it to save the clans. If he becomes deputy…” Spottedleaf’s eyes met Tigerclaw’s.

“If I become deputy, there would be death and destruction throughout the forest. I chose to make my path, and one that will not be riddled with evil and death.”

With that, the large tabby tom stood and walked out of the camp and towards Sunningrock. He stared up at the stars in the clear sky and dipped his head to the five twinkling lights. _You have done well._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! A redeemed Tigerclaw. This didn’t end up how I wanted it to, and I’ll probably end up changing it and fixing it. I wanted good Tigerclaw. I like good Tigerclaw. I felt bad when he died the first time (not the second time though, lol rip Firestar) and I wanted to give him a second chance.


End file.
